


Stories From A Time Long Past

by RyuRyuko



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A hint at brother Dream au, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sort Of, Story telling around a campfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRyuko/pseuds/RyuRyuko
Summary: Techno and Ranboo share stories around a camp fire while waiting for Phil to return
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 28





	Stories From A Time Long Past

Techno sat by the fire with Ranboo, the only thing keeping them warm at the moment, in a silence neither of them could enjoy with the cold surrounding them. Phil should have been back by now but the cold weather can’t be beat alone.  
Shaking off his anxiety to say something, Techno turned to Ranboo and asked, “To pass the time...how about we tell stories?”  
Excited, Ranboo looked up at him, “What kind of stories?” He asked enthusiastically.  
“Stories from childhood perhaps? I know you don’t have the best memory and all-“  
“I actually remember a lot of childhood stories from when I was a kid!”  
Techno was a little surprised at that but shook his head a little and replied,  
“Then how about you start?”  
Ranboo nodded and began,

“It’s called The Thing That Smiles,  
There’s a thing that smiles at you,  
And you always smile back too,  
This thing protects you from monsters,  
And when you hug it in thanks it flusters.  
The thing that smiles stands vigil,  
Especially when you’re fearful.  
The thing that smiles visits in the morning,  
Even when it’s storming,  
The thing that smiles plays pretend,  
A game it can play with you without end,  
The thing that smiles always puts you to bed,  
With no tiredness of its own to shed,  
The woods of it’s home are yours to share,  
But make sure to handle with care.  
The thing that smiles loves dearly.  
So you make sure it knows it’s loved sincerely.”

Techno sat there listening to Ranboo telling the children’s tale.  
It felt like he knew the thing that smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to update this book!


End file.
